Señores de la guerra
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Secuela de Esclavo de la nieve. La Segunda Guerra mundial ha terminado, pero las cosas no han quedado nada solventadas, nuevos odios y nuevos hechos nos llevan ahora a una nueva etapa donde el mundo peligrará. "Todo tiene un inicio y el de esto es todo el odio que te tengo" cap1 arriba
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

"_Todo tiene un inicio y el de esto es todo el odio que te tengo"_

Locura, venganza, orgullo sin duda estos fueron los factores que influyeron para trasformar el mundo en lo que ahora es. Estoy mas que seguro, vamos, como solía decir mi madre " me juego el brazo y no lo pierdo" a que esas fueron las causas personales, aunque si la gente pudiera hablar seguramente nombrasen otras cosas , como la gran tensión que se generó entre las potencias económicas y militares surgidas tras la llamada Segunda Guerra Mundial, y sus distintas ideologías por las cuales eran regidas, comunismo y capitalinos, la dictadura del pueblo y la del dinero respectivamente.

Ahora suspiro mientras paso una mano por mí ya crecido cabello, el cual está amarrado en una coleta roja, roja como el color de la bandera de mis padres, roja como el color de la sangre derramada, rojo como el color del que quedó teñido el mundo, incluidos mis amados campos de girasoles que ahora no son más que un recuerdo en mi mente.

Siempre me pregunto cómo fue que todo terminó así, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían?, ¿del daño que causaban?, ¿tan cegados estaban por la locura, la venganza y el orgullo que no veían que ocurría a su alrededor?, me es incomprensible, y más sabiendo quinees son los responsables de esto, que la gente que yo tomaba por adulta, sería y responsable , que no se dejaba llevar por los malos sentimientos y que pensaba antes de actuar ocasionara tanto daño, ¡Dios!, cuanto me equivoque

Ahora que lo pienso quizás si hubo otro factor que influyese, quizás el factor más importante de todos, el sentimiento que surgió en la guerra y del que poco a poco todos nos fuimos contagiando, incluido yo, y del que nos volvimos cautivos, hablo del odio, porque esas dos potencias se odiaban como no habían odiado jamás a nadie.

Creo que será mejor que esto sea narrado desde el principio, mi nombre es Kir, Kir Braginsky Fernández, el imperio Rusoespañol y este es el inicio de mi historia, pues todos los países tienen uno y el de la mía es el más puro odio.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy con la secuela de Esclavo de la nieve, este fic estará basado, como habréis podido deducir en la Guerra Fría, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.

Advertencias: En este fic la voy a liar muuuuuy parda, asi que iros preparando


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Birthaday_

"_Sopla las velas pidiendo un deseo y verás la farsa de las palabras de tus padres"_

Era un día radiante en España, o eso parecía, pues a pesar de estar en Febrero no había ni una sola nube que impidiera brillar el sol, cuyos rayos se reflejaban en los charcos.

En una habitación de la gran casa hispana, dormían dos personas en una amplia cama de matrimonio de sábanas blancas y azules. La más alta, un hombre de cabellos rubios cortos y pálida piel, tenía uno de sus brazos sobre la cadera de la otra persona, un hombre de piel canela y cabellos castaños oscuros revueltos que dormía plácidamente entre aquellos brazos. La puerta del cuarto se abrió emitiendo un pequeño chirrido u por ella se adentró un niño de piel canela y oscuros cabellos cuyos ojos violetas miraban la cama con un brillo pícaro, vestía un pijama blanco con un girasol estampado en la zona de la tripa y de una de sus manos llevaba agarrado un peluche de tigre siberiano.

El pequeño que no tendría más de seis años, aunque por altura parecía mayor, se acercó a la cama con cuidado y se puso de pie en ella mirando a ambos hombres con una risita traviesa y entonces empezó a saltar.

-¡Mamá, tío Iván, despertad!- canturreaba gritando mientras saltaba despertando a los adultos- ¡arriba!

Una mano pálida agarro la pierna del pequeño haciéndole caer al colchón de espaldas riendo mentiras era arrastrado hacia el centro de la cama siendo observado por dos pares de ojos, unos violetas y otros verdes.

-valla valla, he pescado un girasol- dijo Rusia mientras empezaba a hacer cosquillas al pequeño en el pie haciendo que este se retorciese de la risa- un girasol con cosquillas.

-Mami, ayuda- rogaba a carcajadas Kir.

España sonrió mientras hacía que Rusia soltase al pequeño que al verse libre corrió a brazos de su madre con lagrimitas en los ojos producto de la risa.

-Eres malo tío Iván-se quejó el pequeño apegándose a su madre- me has hecho muchas cosquillas.

-No haber saltado sobre nosotros Kir- sonrió el rubio revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo.

-Pero es que tenía que despertaros- apretó su peluche contra el pecho- hoy es un día importante-

-Cierto-el rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario a sacar ropa y algo más- que hoy es un día muy especial da

Antonio sonrió mientras veía a Iván acercarse con unas cajitas envueltas en papel de regalo entre las manos, una roja y otra azul, el pequeño empezó a dar botecitos emocionado en l cama, eran sus regalos de cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- el español besó la coronilla de su hijo antes de levantarse e ir con su amante, el cual le estrechó entre sus brazos apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza para que ambos vieran al pequeño abrir sus regalos.

Desde que la guerra había terminado y a pesar de que Rusia estaba ahora mismo casado con China, este pasaba más tiempo en la casa hispana que en la propia, nadie podía culparle, él no amaba al chino, y por lo que parecía el chino ante tales acciones eslavas había empezado a fijarse en cierto coreano, coas que al ruso tenía aliviado, puesto que así el chino no le recriminaba tanto los viajes a España.

-Kyaa, muchas gracias tío Iván- sonrió el pequeño tras desenvolver el paquete rojo de su tío, el cual contenía una cajita con soldaditos de madera tallados manualmente por el ruso, todos con el uniforme militar de URSS.- me gusta mucho

-Me alegra ori eso pequeño- sonrió viendo como abría otro regalo que consistía en un barco pirata de madera, con ruedecitas pintadas de rojo y un cordel para que lo llevase a rastras

-waaa mama me encanta, ya verás cuando se lo enseñe a Nuno y a Kat- sonrió el pequeño que se puso de pie en la cama, corrió hasta el borde y salto hasta los brazos de su madre que lo atrapó en el aire- muchas gracias mama

-no es nada mi pequeño –le besó la frente apegándole a su cuerpo, siendo luego abrazados los dos por Iván que ante tal escena no había podido resistir las ganas de fundirse en un abrazo con aquellos dos

-entonces vamos a empezar a preparar todo- dijo España rompiendo el abrazo- Vanya, ayuda a Kir a bañarse mientras yo hago el desayuno y limpio un poco

-Da~~-canturrearon los dos, mientras Kir trepaba hasta los hombros de Iván y se colgaba de su cuello-

Así mientras España fue a preparar todo para la gran fiesta que iba a dar en su casa, Iván pasaba tiempo con su hijo, era algo que le encantaba, no le mal entiendan, el quería mucho a su hija, a Katyusha, ella era la niña de sus ojos, pero Kir, sin duda era su favorito de los dos, era el querido hijo que había tenido con su sol, para él querer a Kir más era normal.

-Ya quiero que venga la tarde- dijo el pequeño niño mientras Iván le enjabonaba el cabello con cuidado.

-¿da?

-da, quiero ver a Nuno y a Kat y enseñarles mis regalos, y también jugar con ellos –decía el pequeño divertido

-Nuno, vendrá a comer, pero vendrá más tarde- sonrió Iván- hecha la cabeza para atrás- el pequeño obedeció cerrando los ojos también para evitar que el jabón le cayese sobre los ojos

Kir estaba muy feliz, por estos momentos, le encantaba estar con su tío, se sentía tan bien a su lado, era tan divertido estar con él, Rusia lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo, le consentía muchas cosas y por las noches le leía cuentos y se quedaba hasta que se dormía cantándole canciones de cuna, luego por las mañanas escuchaban juntos los cuentos infantiles y las historietas que narraban por la radio mientras Antonio preparaba el desayuno y reía cuando los veía tan metidos en la historia que se narraba, en esos momentos, Kir podía decir que era la persona más feliz de universo, porque sentía como si tuviera una familia completa y no fueran solo su madre y él.

Al final tras ducharse y tomar el desayuno ambos se pusieron a ayudar a España a preparar la fiesta, juntos fueron de compras al mercado, en el que Iván y Kir se paraban como niños en los puestos de juguetes, teniendo que ser recogidos por Antonio en más de una ocasión, pues este estaba tan cegado con las compras que no se daba cuenta de cuando se le le perdían sus acompañantes, así que tras doce perdidas, tres bocadillos de jamón con tomate y un buen paseo por el mercado, la familia volvió a la casa encontrándose con que en la puerta había tres personas paradas, una de ellas, la más alta era un rubio de ojos aguamarina que estaba fumando en una pipa sentado en el poyete de la casa con una bufanda rallada alrededor del cuello, a su lado había un chico muy parecido a Antonio, pero con el pelo bastante largo y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, y aun lado, un niño de tres añitos de cabellos rubios alisados y ojos verdes que miraba una mariposa que se había posado en una de las flores de la entrada.

-¡Nuno!-gritó Kir bajando de los brazos de Iván de un salto y corriendo hacia su primito que alzó la cabeza al verle

-¡Kir! –el rubio hecho a correr hasta su primito que en cuanto lo tubo en frente le abrazó y le alzo- ¡vueltas vueltas!- pidió el pequeño haciendo que el mayor empezase a girar sobre si mismo para cumplir los mandatos del otro.

-Hola Paulo, -sonrió el hispano a su hermano abrazándole- Holanda- dijo con mal disimulado asco

-España- aquel asco era mutuo

-Hola Iván- saludó Paulo al eslavo que venía cargado de bolsas- ¿ya te han puesto de mulo de carga?

-No me importa da- dijo con una sonrisa verdaderamente alegre.

-Vamos dentro a hacer la comida y a prepararlo todo- dijo Antonio agarrando a su hermano y metiéndole en la casa seguidos por los niños y por sus parejas.

Hacia unos cuatro años, Portugal y Holanda habían comenzado a salir, a pesar de que la URSS no había visto con buenos ojos esa relación, puesto que Holanda era un capitalista y no un comunista, pero gracias a un buen discurso de España sobre las posibilidades altas de que Vincent acabase comunista y las amenazas encubiertas de Iván a sus jefes, la relación prosperó y dio como fruto a Nuno, la República Holandoportuguesa, el niño pequeño de tres años que ahroa se divertía jugando con Kir a pasear el barquito por todo el salón.

-Son tan lindos juntos- dijo Paulo en la cocina- Nuno, no paraba de hablar de Kir en todo el viaje

-Imagino, Kir estaba igual, quería que llegaseis ya.

Serían las seis de la tarde cuando las naciones comenzaron a llegar, los primeros en hacerlo fueron Vietnam con Corea y toda la URSS, seguidos de los latinos que trajeron un caballito balancín para Kir que habían hecho entre todos, les siguieron Francia y Prusia el cual había empezado una relación con Alemania a través del muro de Berlín que los separaba.

-Tío Prusia-sonrió Kir lanzándose a brazos del prusiano cuando le vio, su tío le gustaba, para él era el más genial de sus tíos….después de Iván, Paulo y Holanda- hola tío Prusia

-hola pequeñajo-sonrió el albino revolviéndole el pelo- mi awesome persona ya está aquí, y trae un regalito para ti

-¿un regalito?-preguntó ilusionado

-si, luego te lo doy, anda ve a jugar-

Kir sonrió y fue a jugar con Nuno, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien capto su atención, una niña rubia de ojos castaños, vestida con un largo kimono rojo con bordados de flores en dorado, el pequeño hispano se sonrojó a verla, Katyusha, la chica que le gustaba acababa de llegar, en cambio la reacción del pequeño rubio fue completamente diferente, soltó un bufido, ya venía la niña bonita de Rusia a fastidiarle la tarde con su primo

-Hola Kir, Feliz cumpleaños- saludó la pequeña niña extendiendo su regalo- espero que te guste aru –Kir lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió tras dar un gracias, dentro había un abrigo grueso con botones de tomates-¿te gusta?

-Me encanta kat, muchas gracias-le dio un besito en la mejilla haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojasen y que Nuno desease tirarle uno de los soldaditos de madera a la cabeza-mira Nuno, ¿te gusta?

-Sim, es muy bonito- dijo con un aura angelical que cambió drásticamente en cuanto miró a la ruso-china

-Voy a llevárselo a mi mama para que lo guarde- dijo desapareciendo de escena, momento que aprovecharon ambos hijos de países para matarse con la mirada,.

Por fin, tras una animada cena, en la que Argentina y Brasil anunciaron que estaban esperando a su primer hijo y en la que Cuba anunció que se casaba con Canadá, España sacó una gran tarta de chocolate con siete velas y la dejó en frente de Kir que avergonzado bajo la mirada cuando las naciones empezaorn a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz.

-Ahora pide un deseo. –dijo su madre

Kir tomó aire y pensó en su deseo.

-Quiero que todos seamos muy felices- pensó antes de soplar y apagar las velas.


End file.
